C R E P I T U S
by kuncipintu
Summary: Panggilan terakhir untuk Korean Airlines tujuan Seoul. / "Donghae. Lee Donghae." / "Kau punya suara dan tawa yang merdu." / "Padahal aku belum sempat ke Klondike untuk mencari emas…," / Mereka bertemu, mengobrol, dan memutuskan untuk berpegangan tangan hingga akhir. / [Eunhyuk, Donghae] / warnings inside / RnR, please?


**warnings**

lihat genre-nya sebelum membaca, bung. kemungkinan besar typo dan miss typo. plot "krik" dan pasaran (_I guess…_). bahasa terlalu sederhana. **lack at description**.

**.**

latar waktu terjadi pada tahun 1983. terinspirasi setelah melihat dampak perang dingin AS dan Uni Soviet. terutama saat periode 1979—1985. ide juga didapat setelah menonton **Extremely Loud & Incredibly Close**. _if you have time, _coba tonton film tersebut, kawan. _highly recommended._

* * *

**C**.**R**.**E**.**P**.**I**.**T**.**U**.**S**

_by_

**Ku**nc**i P**intu

* * *

**P**ria usia tanggung dengan surai sewarna pasir itu mempercepat langkahnya. Genggaman pada koper hitam ukuran sedang—yang sebenarnya hanya berisi tiga helai pakaian dan peralatan mandi—itu semakin dieratkannya. Tangannya yang lain sibuk menekan tombol telepon genggamnya, menuliskan beberapa pesan singkat berisi entah-apa untuk entah-siapa.

Orang-orang yang tak pernah dia kenal berlalu lalang di depannya, di sampingnya, di belakangnya, di mana-mana. Sudah tiga kali ia hampir menabrak bahu orang lain. Suara-suara seperti dengungan memenuhi telinganya. Bisik-bisik tak jelas juga seolah berputar di kepalanya, mengikuti kemanapun dia melangkah. Ini bandara, apa yang kau harap eh? Keheningan?

Panggilan terakhir untuk penerbangan _Korean Airlines_ dengan tujuan Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Pria tadi baru selesai menon-aktifkan telepon genggamnya ketika tanpa sadar, dirinya sudah berada di dalam pesawat—entah bagaimana caranya, sepertinya ia kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri entah karena apa beberapa saat lalu.

Matanya yang bening bergerak-gerak, mencari tempat duduknya. 13-A.

Seorang pramugari menawarkan bantuan tepat ketika ia sudah menemukan tempat duduk yang dicarinya. Dengan menggumamkan kalimat "Tidak, terima kasih" kepada pramugari tersebut, pria dengan rambut kecoklatan itu segera menuju tempatnya. Sudah sangat bernafsu untuk menghempaskan berat tubuhnya pada kursi pesawat kelas bisnis yang empuk dan nyaman. Setelah berhari-hari berada di New York untuk urusan bisnis keluarga—yang ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukannya—sudah sepantasnya jika pria tersebut kelelahan.

Walaupun bukan perusahaan besar, hal yang harus ditangani olehnya tidak dapat dibilang sedikit. Selain itu, ia merupakan pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan peninggalan mendiang ayahnya. Kakak perempuannya tentu tidak bisa—dan kemungkinan besar tidak akan mau—dijadikan sebagai pemimpin perusahaan, walaupun ia mengakui bahwa daya kerja otak kiri kakaknya selalu lebih hebat dibandingkan miliknya.

Enam puluh lima jam berada di negara asing untuk menangani masalah finansial (yang tidak memungkinkannya untuk beristirahat selama lebih dari lima jam) benar-benar menguras habis tenaganya. Saat ini, satu-satunya hal yang dia inginkan adalah pulang. Pulang.

Pria itu tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia menyadari ada seorang pria lain yang duduk tepat di samping tempat duduknya. Pria tersebut tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun—ya, tidak sedikitpun—dari buku tebal yang terlihat memusingkan.

Tapi toh, siapa juga yang peduli?

Ini bukan Hari Peduli Pada Orang Yang Duduk Di Sebelahmu, jadi pria bersurai coklat pasir itu hanya membiarkan bibirnya tetap terkatup sebelum akhirnya benar-benar mendudukkan dirinya di kursi empuk pesawat yang nyaman tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada pria lain di sampingnya.

.

* * *

**W**aktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat ketika pengumuman yang memberi tahu bahwa pesawat akan segera mengudara terdengar. Ini salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang tidak dia suka dari naik pesawat. Selalu ada suara-suara statis menyebalkan yang terdengar dari _microphone_, hanya untuk mengumumkan hal yang tidak begitu penting. Hal lain yang tidak dia suka adalah fakta bahwa ia harus berada pada ketinggian beribu-ribu kaki dari permukaan bumi, dan entah bagaimana, hal itu selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Padahal dia tidak takut ketinggian. _Well_, mungkin dia tidak takut.

Pria itu menutup matanya dan menggenggam tangannya sendiri erat-erat ketika pesawat lepas landas. Hal ketiga yang tidak dia suka dari pesawat adalah getaran yang harus dirasakannya ketika pesawat _take-off_ dan mendarat. Demi Tuhan, dia benci getaran. Dan itu membuatnya membenci saat-saat ketika pesawat yang dinaikinya harus melewati gumpalan awan.

Sepersekian detik sebelum pemberitahuan bahwa sudah tak masalah untuk melepas sabuk pengaman, dia membuka kedua matanya lagi dan mendapati pria di sebelahnya tersenyum tertahan sambil meliriknya. Dengan pandangan merendahkan.

Pria itu menertawakannya. Dia tahu itu, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk melepas sabuknya terlebih dahulu sebelum nantinya berencana untuk mendamprat pria di sebelahnya.

"Kali pertama naik pesawat, eh?" pertanyaan dengan nada geli itu mampir di telinganya.

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus, tanpa menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa yang bertanya.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali, berpuluh kali tepatnya, pergi ke luar negeri," sanggahnya ketika urusannya dengan sabuk pengaman selesai.

"Dan masih memasang ekspresi seperti itu? Tche, sungguh menggelikan." Pria di sampingnya kembali memasang wajah menyebalkan itu.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Oh! Atau mungkin dalam perjalananmu sebelumnya, kau menaiki sepeda alih-alih pesawat? Er… Tuan Lee Hyuk Jae?" dia menyadari pria itu melirik ke _name-tag_ di jas hitamnya.

"Eunhyuk." Dia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya lebih memilih untuk meralat nama panggilannya dibandingkan mendamprat pria di sampingnya.

"Hoo~ Selatan atau Utara?" tanya pria tadi dengan Bahasa Ibu Eunhyuk.

"Eh?"

"Kau orang Korea, bukan?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Ya. _You too, I presume…_?" balas Eunhyuk, sudah melupakan kekesalannya tadi.

Pria tadi hanya tersenyum sekilas. Tipis. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, ngomong-ngomong."

"Haruskah kau bertanya? Pesawat ini bertujuan pergi ke Seoul, kalau kau belum tahu." Eunhyuk menjawab dengan dagu sedikit terangkat.

"Siapa tahu kau kebangsaan Korea Utara yang tinggal di Alaska. Pesawat ini akan transit di Anchorage, kalau kau belum tahu." Pria tadi membalas dengan kalimat yang mirip, nada yang mirip, hanya saja tanpa dagu diangkat.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. Sama sekali tak berniat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan karena yang ada di pikirannya hanya tidur. Efek karena terlalu lelah, mungkin.

.

* * *

**Y**ang Eunhyuk lihat hanya hitam yang pekat dan menenggelamkan sebelum ia merasa lengannya diguncang oleh sesuatu.

"Lee Hyukjae-_ssi_… Lee Hyukjae-_ssi_?"

Dan hal yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah sosok pria menjengkelkan yang saat ini tengah mengguncang-guncang bahunya.

Eunhyuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata beningnya dan beberapa saat kemudian menyadari jika dirinya masih berada di dalam pesawat. Refleks, ia meregangkan badannya hingga sendi-sendinya bergemeretak dengan keras—efek terlalu lelah.

Melirik sekilas pada pria—yang saat ini tengah menatapnya lekat—di sampingnya, Eunhyuk bertanya dengan suara yang mirip desisan, "_Waeyo_?"

"Bunyi tulangmu… Keras sekali…," gumam si pria berambut coklat tua tersebut seolah tanpa sadar.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya. Entah karena bosan atau heran melihat pemandangan di sisinya saat ini.

"Bukan itu yang kutanyakan. Maksudku, mengapa kau membangunkanku? Dan lagi, kau tahu 'kan kalau tulang tidak berbunyi ketika kita menggeliat?" sanggah Eunhyuk cepat dan panjang.

Belum sempat si pria membuka mulut untuk menjawab, terdengar suara bernada statis—yang sangat dibenci Eunhyuk—terdengar dengan jelas. Pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat akan segera mendarat di Anchorage dan penumpang diharap mengencangkan sabuk pengaman masing-masing.

"…itu maksudku membangunkanmu." Ucapan pria beriris obsidian kecoklatan itu merujuk pada pengumuman yang baru saja terdengar. "Uh, ya… Aku tahu bahwa yang sebenarnya berbunyi adalah letupan gas di persendianmu, tapi kupikir akan lebih sederhana dengan mengatakan bahwa itu bunyi tulang."

Eunhyuk meraih sabuk pengaman dan memasangnya dengan erat sembari menjawab, "Tapi nyatanya kau sama sekali tidak membuat itu menjadi sederhana. _See_? Kita malah berdebat karena hal 'sederhana'mu." Eunhyuk menunjuk ke arah pinggang teman duduknya, bermaksud menyuruhnya untuk memasang sabuk pengaman juga—dan langsung dituruti.

"Oh, dan terima kasih sudah membangunkanku."

"Sama-sama. Ambil saja kembaliannya," pria itu menyeringai sedikit.

"Tch." Eunhyuk hanya mendengus geli tanpa menghiraukan guyonan tersebut. Pria dengan mata bening itu lebih memilih untuk mengeratkan genggaman kedua tangannya dan mempersiapkan mental untuk menghadapi _landing_.

Pesawat mulai bergetar dan Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya semakin erat. Tak dihiraukannya lagi kikikan tertahan dari pria di sampingnya yang—Eunhyuk yakin—tengah menertawakannya saat ini.

.

* * *

**E**unhyuk baru membuka matanya kembali ketika pemberitahuan untuk melepas sabuk pengaman terdengar. Terlihat sekilas pria di sampingnya—tak hanya ia, namun juga hampir seluruh penumpang pesawat itu—melakukan hal yang sama. Sang pria yang selama beberapa detik menjadi objek perhatiannya tersenyum tipis ke arahnya, entah untuk apa.

Pengumuman kembali terdengar. Pesawat telah mendarat dengan selamat di Anchorage, Alaska. Mengalami transit selama empat jam sebelum nantinya akan kembali terbang ke Seoul. Seoul. Pulang.

Eunhyuk mengulum senyum ketika membayangkan kepulangannya ke Korea. Tak sabar rasanya ingin segera menemui _eomma_ dan _noona_-nya, bertemu dengan Sungmin-_hyung_—sepupunya—kemudian bercerita tentang apa-apa saja yang telah ia lalui selama di New York dan mungkin ia juga bisa—

"Hei, kau tidak ingin turun?"

Pria-teman-duduknya-di-pesawat itu telah berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang Eunhyuk, menanti jawaban.

"Tentu saja aku turun. Aku tidak mau membusuk di pesawat ini," Eunhyuk menjawab dengan guyonan yang ditertawainya sendirian.

"Ya~ ya~~," si pria menyanyikan balasan atas ucapan Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk berpikir bahwa suaranya tak buruk juga—merdu malah. "Aku duluan," si pria bergerak menuju pintu keluar.

"Silakan." Eunhyuk berujar lirih sebelum sibuk dengan ransel hitamnya, tak sempat menoleh untuk melihat bahwa pria tadi berjalan lambat-lambat sambil sesekali melirik ke belakang.

.

* * *

Dengan sikap yang sedikit kaku, Eunhyuk menyuapkan daging salmon—menu makannya saat ini. Awalnya ia kira hanya akan ada makanan _regular_ bin sederhana di bandara ini. Tapi pemerintah Alaska benar-benar mengurusi fasilitas umumnya, contohnya, salmon (yang harganya jauh lebih mahal dibandingkan restoran di luar bandara) yang sedang disantapnya ini.

Restoran kecil yang ditempatinya saat ini (mungkin lebih cocok dibilang _cafétaria _mewah) terlihat ramai. Ada banyak calon penumpang ataupun penumpang yang sedang transit—sepertinya—memilih untuk sekedar mengganjal perut mereka di sini. Hampir seluruh bangku telah terisi. Berbagai usia, berbagai ras dan kewarganegaraan. Tapi Eunhyuk tak menemukan seorang pun dengan wajah Asia seperti dirinya. Mengedikkan bahu, Eunhyuk memilih untuk tidak peduli. Toh itu bukan hal yang penting.

Eunhyuk sedikit mengernyit sambil memandang garpunya. Ia rindu makan menggunakan sumpit dan ditemani kimchi buatan _noona_-nya—yang kadang keasinan. Namun, setelah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan makan makanan Korea lagi, maka Eunhyuk kembali melahap salmonnya.

"Hei," kunyahan Eunhyuk terhenti ketika retinanya menangkap sosok familiar yang baru saja ia temui di pesawat beberapa jam yang lalu.

Eunhyuk hanya membalas sapaan itu dengan senyum lebar—mulutnya masih penuh makanan.

"Kukira kau akan pergi keliling Anchorage, ternyata kita malah bertemu disini." Pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang sama dengan Eunhyuk, berhadapan.

"Hmm… Aku malas keluar bandara dan harus berlari-lari mengejar pesawat ini nantinya." Satu suap lagi daging salmon yang lembut. Sekilas, Eunhyuk melirik jus apel yang tengah diseruput oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Yakin tidak ingin mencoba kepiting Alaska yang terkenal itu? Atau berjalan-jalan ke Juneau untuk melihat Glacier?" senyum tipis terukir ketika si pria mengatakannya.

"Oh, kenapa tidak sekalian saja kita pergi ke Ketchikan?" Eunhyuk membalas perkataan _random_ itu.

"Untuk apa? Makan clam chowder? Hahaha…,"

"Kenapa tidak?" Eunhyuk memasang wajah serius.

"Kau serius ingin kesana?" giliran si pria yang terkesiap.

"Dengan waktu transit yang hanya empat jam? Tentu saja aku serius." Kalimat Eunhyuk itu diakhiri oleh kekehan dari keduanya.

Eunhyuk kembali melahap makanannya yang hampir habis ketika sebuah tangan dengan jemari ramping terulur ke hadapannya. Eunhyuk mendongak, menatap si pemilik tangan yang tak lain adalah pria di hadapannya.

"Donghae. Lee Donghae." Satu senyuman tipis yang mulai Eunhyuk irikan eksistensinya kembali hadir di wajah pria itu—Donghae.

Eunhyuk terdiam sesaat. "Setelah sekian jam berlalu…," –dan sejurus kemudian meringis geli sebelum akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dengan bersahabat.

"Aku menunggumu menanyakan namaku, tapi kau bahkan tidak terlihat peduli." Donghae juga ikut meringis kecil.

"Kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Hae…," Eunhyuk mengangkat alisnya heran, alasan Donghae untuk tidak menyebut namanya lebih awal terdengar kekanakan baginya. Dan sebelum Donghae tersadar, Eunhyuk lebih merasa heran karena panggilan yang ia tujukan untuk Donghae. Tidakkah "Hae" berkesan terlalu akrab?

"Uh, _well_… sudah banyak orang yang mengatakan hal itu padaku. Aku tidak terkejut," Donghae tidak terlihat terganggu akan panggilannya yang kelewat akrab, ia justru membahas hal lain.

"Tapi, serius. Ada satu hal yang sebenarnya ingin kulakukan jika aku berada di Alaska, dan aku sedang ada di tempat itu saat ini." Donghae terdiam sejenak, memastikan bahwa Eunhyuk mendengarkan. Ketika dilihatnya Eunhyuk melirik ke arahnya sedetik setelah ia berhenti bercerita, Donghae kembali melanjutkan. "Maksudku, aku mungkin tidak akan kembali ke sini untuk beberapa tahun kedepan, bahkan mungkin seumur hidup. Tapi karena transit ini hanya sementara… mau bagaimana lagi?"

"…apa hal yang ingin kau lakukan itu?"

"Tapi kau jangan beritahu siapa-siapa." Donghae berbisik pelan sambil mencondongkan badannya ke arah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil. Menyiapkan telinganya untuk mendengar bisikan Donghae.

"Pergi ke Klondike dan mengambil emas sebanyak-banyaknya…," dengusan napas Donghae yang menahan tawa terasa menggelikan di telinga Eunhyuk.

Refleks, Eunhyuk mendorong pelan bahu Donghae. "_Childish_," gumamnya.

Donghae tidak menjawab.

.

"Kau suka _strawberry_?" Donghae bertanya ketika dilihatnya Eunhyuk memesan segelas jus dengan bahan dasar buah berwarna merah itu.

"Mengapa kau bertanya?" pertanyaan untuk membalas pertanyaan.

"_Just curious, you know_,"

"Pernah dengar bahwa rasa penasaran itu berbahaya?"

"Kau baru saja mengatakannya, jadi… ya, aku pernah dengar." Donghae memasang ekspresi polos.

"Dasar!"

"Hahahaha." Tawanya merdu dan tidak berkesan serampangan.

"Apa kau tinggal di Seoul?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya?" balasan yang sama.

"Aku hanya bertanya,"

"Pernah dengar bahwa rasa penasaran itu berbahaya?" itu juga pertanyaan yang sama.

"Kau… menjengkelkan."

"Sungguh sangat disayangkan, kau baru mengetahuinya sekarang."

"Hhhh~"

Dengusan geli itu keluar berbarengan dengan kekehan Donghae yang duduk di seberangnya. Setidaknya, Donghae tidak seburuk yang ia kira pada awalnya.

Bahkan setelah sekian detik berlalu, Eunhyuk masih menahan senyumnya yang bisa kelewat lebar jika tak ia tahan.

.

* * *

"**A**pa kau tinggal di Seoul?" Eunhyuk menanyakan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke pesawat. Bersiap untuk penerbangan berikutnya. Seoul.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengunjungi keluarga," Donghae membalas singkat sembari memamerkan senyumnya ke pria yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit kecewa. Sebelumnya ia berpikir kalau dia dan Donghae dapat terus bertemu untuk esok, esok, dan esoknya lagi. Ia sungguh berpikir bahwa Donghae adalah orang yang menyenangkan.

"Lalu, dimana kau tinggal? Busan? Mokpo?"

"Oh! Mokpo itu tempat lahirku! Aku menghabiskan masa kecilku di sana." Donghae menjawab dengan antusias.

"Sekarang kau tidak tinggal disana?" yang ditanya menggeleng.

Eunhyuk baru hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya lagi, namun Donghae telah lebih dulu menjawab pertanyaan tak terlontarkan itu.

"Aku tinggal di P'yôngyang," Donghae menjawab singkat sambil tetap meneruskan langkahnya.

"He? Korea Utara?!" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan sedikit memekik. "Bagaimana bisa? Kau bilang kau lahir di Mokpo…,"

Donghae hanya mengangkat bahu, terlihat tak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya terdiam sambil tetap berusaha mensejajari langkah Donghae.

.

Eunhyuk telah kembali duduk di dalam pesawat yang sama di samping orang yang sama. Tanpa kecanggungan yang sama kali ini.

Suara statis sang pramugari kembali terdengar. Pesawat tujuan Seoul akan segera mengudara dari Anchorage, Alaska. Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas antusias, sebentar lagi ia pulang. Pulang.

"Oke. Kupikir ini waktunya bagimu untuk memejamkan mata dan memasang ekspresi lucu itu lagi," suara Donghae membuat Eunhyuk menoleh sekilas lalu mencibir. Tapi toh, ia benar-benar memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan kedua telapak tangannya saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

Dan Eunhyuk membiarkan saja Donghae dan cekikikannya yang ditahan itu.

"Keluargaku juga ada yang tinggal di Mokpo," Eunhyuk membuka percakapan dengan pria di sampingnya. Hal yang lumayan jarang terjadi mengingat Eunhyuk tidak pernah merasa terlalu akrab dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Mokpo memang punya pemandangan yang keren… Aku jadi ingin kesana lagi." Donghae membalas pernyataan Eunhyuk dengan nada yang mengambang. Matanya menerawang seolah melihat sesuatu di tempat yang jauh yang tak bisa Eunhyuk lihat.

"Kau tidak akan kesana kali ini?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Keluargaku pindah ke Seoul dua tahun lalu. Padahal waktu itu kami hanya berencana pergi berlibur ke Seoul, tapi pada akhirnya kedua orang tuaku memilih untuk menetap di sana,"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk kecil. Sesungguhnya ia sangat ingin menanyakan bagaimana caranya Donghae bisa berada di Korea Utara sedangkan keluarganya di Korea Selatan. Tapi ketika Eunhyuk mengingat ekspresi Donghae saat ia pertama menanyakan hal itu, Eunhyuk mengurungkan niatnya dan menekan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Sayang aku tak bisa mengunjungimu ke P'yôngyang sana. Mungkin yang ada aku sudah ditahan duluan sebelum sempat menginjakkan kaki di tanah Korut…," Eunhyuk bergumam pelan.

Untuk sesaat, Donghae terlihat tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Eunhyuk melirik sekilas, Donghae tidak menunjukkan perubahan berarti pada ekspresi wajahnya. Tapi tetap saja… _awkward moment._

"Ah! Aku akan ada di Seoul selama dua hari, berminat untuk bertemu lagi setelah ini?" Donghae bertanya tiba-tiba.

Eunhyuk terbelalak, tak menyangka akan ditanya seperti itu.

"Tentu saja." Jawaban yang singkat, bahkan meluncur begitu saja sampai Eunhyuk tidak sadar ia telah mengucapkannya.

Donghae tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan.

"Kau tinggal di daerah mana? Mungkin aku bisa men—!" pertanyaan Donghae terhenti seketika, seolah-olah tertelan dan lenyap begitu saja. Sepasang mata obsidiannya membelalak, menatap Eunhyuk yang juga membesarkan matanya dua kali lipat dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Suara berdebum yang amat keras lah yang membuat mereka berdua hanya terdiam dengan hati was-was. Bisik-bisik panik dari para penumpang lain mulai terdengar. Sekejap saja, suasana menjadi ricuh.

BUM!

Suara itu muncul lagi—lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Eunhyuk dapat merasakan dengan jelas bahwa pesawat itu berguncang. Jeritan terdengar dimana-mana, suara tangisan dari anak-anak, dan umpatan yang mungkin keluar tanpa disadari.

Asap tipis terlihat dari arah belakang pesawat. Pramugari dan pramugara yang ada di pesawat itu berlari hilir mudik entah ke arah mana dan untuk tujuan apa. Beberapa dari mereka mencoba menenangkan para penumpang—sebuah usaha yang jelas sia-sia karena sama sekali tidak ada yang mendengarkan.

Anak-anak histeris dalam pelukan orang tuanya. Penumpang yang lain saling berpelukan dan menggumamkan do'a. Beberapa dari mereka terduduk di lantai pesawat sambil menangis minta pengampunan. Jeritan dan teriakan panik terdengar dimana-mana.

Ricuh.

Eunhyuk hanya berdiri, memandang ke segala arah tanpa berpindah atau mengatakan apapun. Matanya nanar menatap Donghae yang juga terdiam. Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Pengumuman dengan nada statis—yang Eunhyuk benci bahkan hingga saat ini—terdengar lamat-lamat. Timbul tenggelam diantara suara ratusan manusia yang sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa Eunhyuk tangkap sama sekali dari pengumuman itu. Satu yang ia tahu, pesawat ini akan jatuh. Begitu pula dirinya.

Sedangkan Donghae, dengan sikap yang kelewat tenang, ia duduk kembali ke tempatnya. Eunhyuk menoleh cepat, bertanya-tanya akan sikap Donghae.

"Tidak ada gunanya berlari. Toh pada akhirnya kita tidak pergi kemanapun selain di pesawat ini." Donghae menggumam, seolah mengajak Eunhyuk untuk ikut duduk bersamanya.

"Pesawat ini jatuh, Hae! Setidaknya panik lah sedikit!" Eunhyuk memekik histeris. Rasanya tidak nyata. Ini pasti hanya sekedar salah satu dari sekian mimpi buruk yang sering ia alami sejak ia tiba di New York tiga hari lalu.

Eunhyuk menepuk pipinya sendiri keras-keras—mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi. Bulir-bulir air mata sudah hampir terjatuh, menggantung di sudut mata. Kenapa pesawat ini bisa jatuh? Mengapa pesawat ini jatuh ketika ada Eunhyuk di dalamnya?

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Sepertinya takdir kita memang harus begini…,"

"Jangan bertingkah terlalu _desperate _seperti itu!" Eunhyuk berteriak sekali lagi sambil merogoh kantung celananya. Mencari telepon genggam yang tidak ia aktifkan lagi sejak pertama kali mematikannya.

Peduli setan dengan larangan untuk tidak menyalakan _handphone_. Toh pesawat ini akan jatuh juga.

Dengan frustasi, Eunhyuk menekan _keypad_ telepon genggamnya dengan cepat. Menempelkannya di telinga dengan kasar seperti orang kesetanan dan mengerang depresi ketika hanya mendengar nada statis tanda telepon tak dapat tersambung.

Jari-jari Eunhyuk kembali menekan tombol _handphone_-nya cepat. Mengirimkan pesan untuk keluarganya.

Eunhyuk duduk di kursinya, berusaha memejamkan mata dan menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia melirik Donghae. Ada ekspresi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan disana. Sedih, sesal, kecewa, khawatir. Tapi tidak ada takut. Eunhyuk tidak menemukan sedikitpun rasa takut di pantulan mata Donghae. Tapi sekarang Eunhyuk tahu, bukan Eunhyuk saja yang tidak ingin mati.

"…apa ada yang kau sesalkan?" Donghae bertanya lirih.

Eunhyuk terperangah sesaat, kemudian terdiam. Berpikir.

Ia adalah anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Ia punya orang tua yang hebat dan bertanggung jawab, memiliki _noona_ kesayangan yang pandai dan cerdas walaupun tidak jago memasak. Eunhyuk sudah berhasil menamatkan pendidikannya dengan nilai memuaskan, menjadikan dirinya penerus Ayahnya yang telah tiada. Ia punya banyak teman dari kecil hingga sekarang. Ia tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan hidupnya untuk hal-hal tak berguna.

Eunhyuk sudah pernah punya pacar yang cantik. Ia sudah pernah merasakan rasanya menindas adik kelas atau menjahili guru. Ia sudah berhasil memenangkan lomba _dance_ ketika ia masih sekolah dulu. Sekarang ia sudah jadi pengusaha sukses.

Eunhyuk merasa ia sudah berhasil dalam hidupnya.

Bahkan jika ia mati disini pun, Eunhyuk yakin _noona _dan _eomma_-nya akan baik-baik saja. Mereka adalah wanita yang kuat. _Noona_-nya sangat cerdas, dia pasti mampu menjalankan bisnis perusahaan mereka dengan baik. Eunhyuk tak perlu meragukan apalagi mengkhawatirkan kehidupan mereka selanjutnya.

Ya, Eunhyuk merasa ia sudah berhasil dalam hidupnya.

Tak ada yang perlu disesalkan. Tidak ada.

"Aku menjalani hidupku dengan sangat baik, kurasa…," Eunhyuk menjawab lirih namun mantap dan tegas.

Pesawat kembali berguncang hebat, sesaat kemudian Eunhyuk merasa tubuhnya limbung. Mereka benar-benar jatuh. Eunhyuk dapat merasakan pesawat ini sedang meluncur dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan. Ini memang mengerikan. Jauh lebih mengerikan dari sekedar _landing _atau _take-off_.

"Aku merasa aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku. Aku harus terbang dahulu ke New York karena penerbangan langsung dari P'yôngyang ke Seoul sangat merepotkan. Tapi akhirnya, malah seperti ini…,"

Eunhyuk terdiam, tak berniat untuk membalas apa-apa.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan orang tuaku." Donghae berujar sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Eunhyuk merasa matanya panas. Ibunya, kakaknya, sepupunya… Wajah mereka silih berganti mengisi ingatan Eunhyuk. Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun terlewat sejak Eunhyuk terakhir kali melihat mereka, padahal kenyataannya itu terjadi hanya sekitar tiga hari yang lalu.

"Tapi sepertinya dengan cara ini, aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka lebih cepat…," Donghae meringis pedih.

Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya dalam diam. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Donghae.

"Yah… Walaupun impianku untuk mencari emas di Klondike tidak kesampaian, kupikir aku juga sudah menjalani hidupku dengan baik." Eunhyuk menoleh cepat ketika mendengar guyonan yang sama sekali tidak terdengar lucu di saat seperti ini.

Didapatinya wajah Donghae yang tengah menghadap ke arahnya dan telah dihiasi oleh senyum lebar yang membuat Eunhyuk merasa sedikit tenang. Setidaknya, Eunhyuk tahu ia tidak sedang sendirian dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Aku tak punya penyesalan walaupun aku belum sempat makan cream chowder dan mencicipi kepiting Alaska." —Donghae menambahkan lagi. Mau tak mau, Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil—pahit.

"Sama. Walaupun aku tak akan makan kimchi keasinan buatan _noona_-ku lagi, aku tidak menemukan hal yang bisa kusesali dalam hidupku." Eunhyuk memaksakan menelan ludah walau ia tahu mulutnya kering.

"_Well_, sesungguhnya jika boleh menyesal, aku punya satu hal untuk kusesali…," Donghae berhenti sejenak, membiarkan Eunhyuk memandangnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Mengapa baru saat ini, dalam situasi seperti ini, aku bertemu denganmu."

Eunhyuk terperangah ketika mendengar lanjutan dari kalimat Donghae. Matanya kembali terasa panas.

"Kupikir kita menyesali hal yang sama untuk yang satu ini." Eunhyuk memaksakan kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"_So~_?" Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Jika kau pasrah dan meninggal disini, kau tidak akan pasrah dan meninggal sendirian." Eunhyuk tersenyum sambil meraih tangan Donghae yang sedikit berkeringat.

Sebelum mereka sadari, tautan tangan itu semakin mengerat seiring dengan semakin dekatnya jarak pesawat itu dengan permukaan bumi.

Eunhyuk dapat melihat asap hitam mengepul dari bagian samping pesawat. Ia hanya tersenyum, mengambil telepon genggamnya dan memastikan bahwa pesan untuk keluarganya telah berhasil terkirim, kemudian memejamkan matanya sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Donghae.

"Ah! Donghae…," Eunhyuk bicara tanpa membuka mata.

"Ya?"

"Sejak tadi, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Tidak ada balasan, jadi Eunhyuk melanjutkan; "Menurutku, kau punya suara dan tawa yang merdu."

Dan sesaat kemudian, Eunhyuk merasakan pesawat yang ditumpanginya menabrak sesuatu. Terhempas dan membuat tubuhnya terguncang dan limbung dari tempat duduknya. Suara ledakan terdengar seperti hampir memekakkan telinganya.

Dan di saat-saat terakhir itu, ia dapat merasakan genggaman Donghae mengerat dan samar-samar suara bisikan.

"…terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

Sebuah ponsel bergetar dengan layar yang berkedip jenaka.

_Sender : Uri Hyukkie_

_Eomma, pesawatku jatuh. Tapi aku punya teman disini, aku akan baik-baik saja._

_Aku mencintaimu. Katakan itu pada noona dan Sungmin-hyung juga._

.

* * *

**FINITE**

—**End of the story—**

* * *

**.**

**a/n : **Oke, sesungguhnya saya gak yakin dengan fic ini. Pertama kalinya bikin fic dengan genre tragedy, dan hasilnya terlihat _hopeless_ begini. Hiks. ToT

Tapi saya sangat tergelitik untuk menulis tentang dua orang yang baru bertemu dan malah berakhir dengan mati bareng. Hehe. #dijagal

Satu hal yang sungguh saya ingin tahu, menurut _readers_, bagaimana penokohan Donghae di cerita ini? Jujur, saya agak bingung harus menggambarkan dia seperti apa.

Di bayangan saya, dia itu adalah pria yang kelihatannya cuek di awal, tapi asyik banget kalau sudah kenal. Dibalik semua itu, dia ternyata juga punya luka-luka sendiri di masa lalu, tapi eksistensinya itu bisa bikin orang tenang. _Geez_, terlalu kompleks, kah? Donghae seperti punya kepribadian ganda di fic ini. Saya memang kurang bisa mendeskripsikan sesuatu dengan baik.

Mohon maaf jika pendeskripsiannya gak gereget. ToT

Saya gak kepikiran mengapa Donge bisa nyasar ke Korut, silakan _readers_ pikirkan sendiri, _ne_~ #dor  
Tapi yang saya tekankan disini itu, Donghae yang bela-belain pergi ke New York dulu, baru berangkat ke Seoul untuk ngunjungi "keluarga"nya (makam ortunya). Karena di pemikiran saya, penerbangan pesawat dari Korut ke Korsel atau sebaliknya itu pasti sangat dibatasi dan pengamanannya diperketat. Jadi karena gak mau ribet sama _security_ dan daripada ujung-ujungnya gak boleh masuk Korsel, Donge lebih milih menjadikan NY sebagai alibi. Kkk~

Dan saya tahu rambut Hae—Hyuk sudah bukan coklat-coklat lagi. Tapi seriusan, saya suka banget sama warna rambut mereka yang begitu. Jadi di setiap fic saya, rambut mereka warnanya coklat. Setidaknya, sampai saya ketemu warna rambut mereka yang cocok sama selera saya. :D

.

Dan untuk sekedar membagi informasi, ceritanya, pesawat yang dinaiki HaeHyuk ini adalah Korean Airlines Penerbangan 007, tahun 1983.

Pesawat ini terbang dari New York dengan tujuan Seoul dan melakukan transit di Anchorage, Alaska. Tapi karena kesalahan sistem navigasi, penerbangan yang seharusnya dari Anchorage ke Seoul malah menyimpang sedikit ke Utara tidak lama setelah _take-off_.

Dan, sayangnya, saat itu pesawat tersebut terbang di atas pangkalan militer Uni Soviet. Padahal seharusnya Korean Airlines melewati Samudra Pasifik dan Jepang. Radar Uni Soviet mengira kalau pesawat itu adalah pesawat mata-mata Amerika. Jadi dikirimlah Sukhoi Su-15 untuk menembak Korean Airlines.

12 menit kemudian, pesawat itu jatuh ke Laut Okhatsk dan menewaskan 240 penumpang serta 29 awak.

_Isn't that scary? _Awalnya hanya perang dingin dua negara adikuasa, tapi pada akhirnya, yang jadi korban adalah orang-orang yang gak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali…

**.**

Oh, dan film **Extremely Loud & Incredibly Close** itu sebenarnya gak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan fic ini. Tapi entah kenapa, ide dasar untuk bikin fic ini berawal ketika saya menonton film itu. Plotnya kece sangaaat. Coba tonton deh, kalau ada waktu. Ada satu _scene_ dimana saya bener-bener dibuat mewek karenanya.

Di situ, si tokoh utama memperdengarkan pesan suara Ayahnya sebelum sang ayah meninggal karena kasus WTC. Dan di bagian itu bener-bener… nyesek abis. #curcol

**.**

_**Oke, last but definitely not least, your comments, good critisms, and concrits will be very very appreciated. Review, puhleaseee? X3**_


End file.
